The subject matter disclosed herein relates to carbon dioxide capture and acid gas removal in a power plant.
In general, integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plants are capable of generating energy from various hydrocarbon feedstock, such as coal, relatively cleanly and efficiently. IGCC technology may convert the hydrocarbon feedstock into a gas mixture of carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrogen (H2), i.e., syngas, by reaction with oxygen and steam in a gasifier. These gases may be sweetened, processed, and utilized as fuel in a conventional combined cycle power plant. For example, the syngas may be fed into a combustor of a gas turbine of the IGCC power plant and ignited to power the gas turbine for use in the generation of electricity.
The sweetening and the processing of the syngas may include removal of impurities other than H2S from the syngas. Unfortunately, there are often tradeoffs in the removal of different impurities. For example, the removal of sulfur may affect the removal of carbonous gasses. Accordingly, processes and systems capable of adequate removal of the various impurities from generated syngas are desirable.